Trading Spaces: Back in Action?
by Raventhedarkgoddess
Summary: Starfire, Blackfire, and Jynx have teamed up to redo the room of none other than Gizmo who will return the favor with Cyborg and Raven on his team in Starfire's room. What chaos will insure? Sequal to Trading Spaces Dedicated to 'Priestess: Happy Birthday
1. Chapter 1

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Yep, another pointless installment in my Design series. I don't own Teen Titans or Trading Spaces. This chapter has no point- I'm just introducing the plot here. Also, those of you who remember my other fic, yes, I will be accepting people to be in the story._

**Trading Spaces: Back In Action?**

**Chapter One: Two Houses, Twice the Insanity**

Robin: Hello, and welcome to Trading Spaces! Since I'm done being tormented and I've already had my turn to design a room, I'm your host for today!

(pauses to wait for cheering, hears only a cricket chirp)

Robin... No respect... Anyway, today we're going to do something different! Instead of both rooms being here in Titan's Tower, we're going to to also redo one at the H.I.V.E,which is convently (wink) located next door!

(pauses to wait for cheering again)

Robin: You're supposed to cheer, dammit... ANYWAY, let's meet today's teams. For Titan's Tower, we have former hostess Starfire and her sister Blackfire, formerly a partner of Raven on our last show.

Starfire: I cannot believe that someone would pair me with my sister!

Blackfire: You mean I have to work with her again? No fair! I want to work with Robin!

Starfire: Do not bring Robin into this!

Blackfire: Why, you protective of him or something?

Starfire: (growls)

Robin: How cute... Sibling... er... love.

Sisters: (glaring at each other as if they would like to kill one another)

Robin: Um, anyway, our next team is H.I.V.E. student Gizmo and Titan Tower's own Cyborg!

Gizmo: NO! You cannot expect me to work with that tin can!

Cyborg: Don't make me woop on your tiny butt, Gizmo!

Gizmo: Shut up, you snot-muncher.

Robin: Now, I'm sure they'll grow closer as a team. (coughs nervously)

(loud crash is heard as Gizmo crashs against a wall, failing to hit Cyborg)

Robin: Um, anyway, would the designer who will be working with the sister's team in order to redo Gizmo's room please come out?

Jynx: (with a florish) Ta-da!

Starfire: I have seen Jynx's work and do not feel this is the best idea...

Jynx: (sending heart eyes at Cyborg and not listening)

Robin: And the designer working with Gizmo and Cyborg in order to redo Cyborg's room is none other than former contestent Raven Roth.

Raven: (glares at Jynx while wiping what appears to be blood off of her hands)

Gizmo: Hey, where's loser number five?

Raven: He... didn't want to be a part of the action after last time's contest.

Cyborg: (sing-song voice) Raven kicked his ass...

Robin: To compensate for our enormous cast, we decided that our carpenter Slade should have some help. So say hello to our new carpenters!

(Slade enters with Beast Boy, who is nursing several cuts from 'Raven's Fury', Mammoth, and Dr. Light)

Beast Boy: (sees Raven) Eep! (ducks behind Slade)

Slade: Haha... I have my own help now... I have no need for crazy people to assist me...

Robin: Slade would appricate more help, though, if anyone would be willing to work with him. (evil smirk)

Slade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Robin: Anyway, Starfire, what would you like to see in your room?

Starfire: Cheer and happiness and...!

Raven: Right... I don't do happy...

Robin: Um... Gizmo, how about you?

Gizmo: Good luck getting into my room, butt-munchers!

Raven: (moves over to Gizmo) Remember me?

Gizmo and Dr. Light: (both scream at sight of Raven)

Gizmo: FINE! Here's the key!

Raven: (hands key to Starfire)

Dr. Light: So dark...

Raven: Come on, team. (drags Gizmo and Cyborg upstairs)

Robin: Um... Dismissed, I guess.

* * *

**At the H.I.V.E...**

Jynx: Welcome to Gizmo's room!

(junk is piled everywhere among various machines, along with random schoolbooks and dirty landry)

Blackfire: This is disgusting... (throws random pair of heart-covered underwear across the room)

Starfire: Whatshall we do first?(ignoring Blackfire)

Jynx: Get rid of the machines and science junk- What a waste of space! I was thinking a brighter tone of furnature- Maybe something like orange or yellow... Yeah, orange and yellow with some green accents! Maybe even a furry rug! (heart eyes)

Starfire: Gizmo does not strike me as a bright person...

Blackfire: I don't paint. Get used to it.

(Robin enters)

Robin: You may not paint, but your hair looks lovely painted!

Blackfire: You're so cute I can ignore that remark!

Robin: 0.o Crap...

Jynx: These two may not make a good team...

Blackfire: (huggles Starfire) What're you talking about! I love my little sister!

Robin: Um, great, I knew you two would get along! (Runs away)

Blackfire: (drops stranglehold on Starfire) WHAT am I doing wrong!

Jynx: Could it be that he just doesn't like you? Come on, get to work!

Blackfire: But.. But... My nails!

* * *

**Titan's Tower**

Gizmo: Ugh, doesn't that girl have any sense? (steps into Starfire's pink room) IT BURNS!

Cyborg: Well, then get your tiny butt in gear and HELP!

Raven: I decided on a minumal amount of pink and some purple...

Gizmo: Gee, goth girl, didn't think you were capable of doing nice things! (Thinking: That I can't WAIT to mess up!)

Raven: (reachs to lift hood away from face)

Gizmo: Eek!

Cyborg; I like the design.

Gizmo: It's yucky!

Cyborg: Yucky? You talk like a four year old...

Gizmo: Why you stinking, smelly, snotty...

Raven: Gizmo, get to work!

Gizmo: AHHHHH! OKAY!

Cyborg: (question marks for eyes)

_Raventhedarkgoddess: I am accepting people, so if you read the last one, you know what to do. Name, age, GENDER, room (or Slade-land) and any other information you want to send. R+R if the stupidity of this story suits you, and I should have everyone in without much problem by chapter three._


	2. Chapter 2

_Raventhedarkgoddess: I never realized how many people this series would/has attracted when I started writing it- Thanks to those of you who have been with me from Design onward, means a lot to me even if you are doing it just to be nice. Anyway, I'm tired, so who knows what this chapter turns out like- I think it's crap, but I'm typing it anyway, because at the moment I don't have anything better anyway. Enjoy if at all possible. Oh, and because this was written while I was on vacation, I'm not putting anyone in it until next chapter, when I can get back to my reviews and get it sorted out- Sorry._

**Chapter Two: Disaster Meets Style**

**Star's Room...**

Gizmo: (cursing to himself, painting the walls purple)

Cyborg: Will you just shut your mouth already?

Gizmo: Why should I listen to you, anyway?

Cyborg: Just shut up and get back to work.

Gizmo: No! And while you're at it, tell your lazy girlfriend to get up and DO something.

Raven: (working on something in the corner, ignoring the boy's fighting)

Cyborg: Leave her out of this, she's working just as hard as I am, no thanks to you.

Raven: (stands, picking up Gizmo's paintbrush with her mind and hitting him in the head) Somehow, I don't think I'm lazy.

Gizmo: If you're Miss Powerful (rubbing his head where he was hit with the paintbrush) Why don't YOU just do it?

Raven: One, I've been sewing curtains. (Holds up a pair of purple drapes) Two, you'd whine even more if I didn't make sure you had something to do.

(Robin enters, cutting off whatever smart remarks Gizmo might spew)

Gizmo: ...Just wait until I rule the world.

Robin: (sweatdrop)

Raven: Okay... Do you need something, Robin?

Robin: They need your plans for furniture at the workshop.

Raven: Alright. You two, don't kill each other while I'm gone. Finish painting the walls and then DON'T wreck anything.

(Raven and Robin exit the room)

Gizmo: Haha, your girlfriend seems mad at you.

Cyborg: (pointedly ignores Gizmo)

Gizmo: What's she see in something like you, anyway?

Cyborg: (continues to ignore Gizmo)

Gizmo: I mean, sure, she's not beautiful either, but anyone could do better... Or maybe it's just that she's desperate?

(a loud bang is heard as the sonic cannon hits Gizmo, sending him into the wall)

Cyborg: Keep that little cheeky mouth of yours in line.

Gizmo: Hey, you're digging your own grave with that hole. She's going to kick your ass when she finds out why it's there.

Cyborg: She'll just kill you instead.

Gizmo: Shut it.

(long, tense silence between the two)

Gizmo: Can't ya fix it!

Cyborg: With what?

Gizmo: (eyes fall upon duct tape)

Cyborg: Man, that'll NEVER work. Rae can tell wood from tape, or at least I hope so.

Gizmo: It's only temporary. You can get the carpenters to fix it later.

Cyborg: We are NOT putting tape on Star's wall!

Gizmo: You got any other bright ideas?

(more silence)

(Gizmo tapes the wall)

Cyborg: I still say she's gonna notice.

Raven: Good, you've gotten the walls painted... What's this?

(Gizmo and Cyborg exchange nervous looks)

**Gizmo's Room...**

(Walls are now orange with a large pink and white racing stripe, carpet has painted polka-dots on it of the same colors)

Jynx: It's so beautiful in here!

Starfire: It is much brighter than even my own room...

Blackfire: And it's all over my perfect nails! Ew!

Starfire: Well, sister, from what I have heard, it could have been in your hair as well...

Blackfire: Why don't you just shut your mouth, LITTLE sister?

Jynx: Robin has decided we're going to get more help!

Blackfire: NO! Not those people again!

Starfire: I found them to be, um, nice people...

Jynx: Finally, people that can do all the work for me!

Blackfire: Like they actually know how to work...

Starfire: At least they do not complain of their work.

Blackfire: Shut up!

Jynx: Don't you think you're kinda overreacting?

Blackfire: NO! You don't understand! They all hate me! They're out to get me! They're...

Jynx: You two should just calm down, I'm going to go see the carpenters about what needs to be made... (runs out of the room)

Blackfire: They're so horrible, they mess up my hair, they hate me...

Starfire: Sister, Jynx was correct. You must do the 'calming down'...

Blackfire: (grabs Starfire and hides behind her)

Starfire: (sighs) Sister...

**Carpentry World...**

Beast Boy: Dude, these are awesome! I get to use these!

Slade: Perhaps I should rethink having help...

Mammoth: Would you rather that you had the former help I've heard so much about?

Slade: (eye twitch)

Mammoth: Sorry, too many bad memories...

Dr. Light: Not as bad as mine of Raven... So, so dark... (shudder)

Slade: They're worse.

Dr. Light: (screams like a girl)

Beast Boy: You've never seen Raven mad, then...

_Enter BB's Flashback **(NOTE: This is the events that transpired at the end of Trading Spaces that weren't in the story- Pointless, short, and stupid.)**_

_Raven: (chasing Beast Boy) I'm going to kill you, dammit!_

_Beast Boy: (keeps running, wondering how many times they've run through the living room)_

_Cyborg: (watching them while eating popcorn, amused)_

_Robin: Five more bucks says she'll catch him._

_Cyborg: Man, I can't bet that much, it's so obvious._

_Starfire: I am wishing our friends would not fight..._

_Terra: I dont' want him dead, but..._

_Robin: You two would make a really annoying pair of ghosts._

_Terra: Be that way!_

_(The pair pass the Titans on the couch)_

_Terra: Could you make it sort of painless for him? Please?_

_Raven: (glares at Terra)_

_Terra: (shuts up)_

_Beast Boy: (has finally been backed up into a wall) Couldn't we talk this over?_

_Raven: NO!_

_Beast Boy: (whimpers)_

_Raven: Now, where the hell is my stuff? _

_Beast Boy: (sweatdrop) Hehe, you didn't really need those musty old books, did you?_

_Raven: (growl)_

_Terra: Mistake, BB... I can't watch..._

_(loud crashing is heard as Beast Boy flys through a nearby wall, earning scratches on his arms, legs, and back. As he climbs out of the wall, a paintbrush falls and hits him in the head)_

_Beast Boy: A PAINTBRUSH!_

_Raven: Get in there and fix it. I want things back where they were, and you are to find my books at any and all costs. If I don't like it, you're dead._

_Beast Boy: A chance to live! Raven, you are too kind! (throws himself at Raven's feet, groveling, kisses shoes)_

_Raven: (kicks him in the head) Don't do that... Too creepy..._

_Beast Boy: Um, right! (runs away)_

_Terra: So I guess this means we can't be a ghost couple?_

_Raven: (shakes head in disgust)_

**Present...**

Beast Boy: ...And that paintbrush HURT!

All: What?

Beast Boy: Never mind.

(Robin enters the room)

Robin: Slade, your help will be here soon!

Slade: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean... I really don't need any help.

Dr. Light: Nah, you're just afraid of them.

Slade: Shut up! It's just... I'm not... NO! They can't come here!

Robin: (hears doorbell) That must be the help! (dashes up the stairs to meet our wonderful reviewers)

Beast Boy: As long as they aren't the same people that worked with me...

(footsteps are heard coming down the stairs)

Slade: AHHHHHH! (jumps in the closet)

(Jynx and Raven appear with their plans)

Mammoth: Slade, you can come out now...

Slade: (pokes his head out) You'll never take me alive! Oh, hello ladies, what can I do for you?

Both: (look very puzzled)

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Wow that's bad... I blame it on the salt water, sugar, lack of contact with my friends, and my sudden tiredness... This is the last chance to be in if you'd like to be in it. I'm doing what I can to balence it, but you may not end up in your requested rooms. Sorry about this, but it's kind of imbalenced as of my writing of this. Reviews welcome- Although I don't understand the reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Time to get back to work on this story, I suppose. Thanks for all the reviews- Makes me feel special. Anyway, without much of an authoress's note, let's just get on with the story._

**Chapter Three: Help?**

_Slade-land..._

Slade: (eyes twitch) Maybe they wont' come... Maybe they'll just leave me alone...

(loud footsteps are heard, Slade's eye twitches in time with the footsteps)

Beast Boy: Chill, dude, it's probably no one.

Mammoth: Yeah Slade, calm down.

Dr. Light: Yes... Raven was already here, you have nothing to fear...

Slade: NOTHING! You don't understand...

(the door flys open and hits the wall)

Haz: So we're working in this dump? Sounds interesting.

Slade:... Who... Who're you!

Jacky: We're your help, you silly!

Slade: ... Silly? (distracted)

Jacky: Yes, silly.

Haz: Will you stop saying silly?

Jacky: I'LL SAY SILLY IF I WANT TO SAY SILLY!

Jessica: Hehe, hiya Slade!

artemisgirl: REMEMBER ME! (comes bounding into the room)

Slade: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

artemisgirl: Hey, I think Slade remembers me! YAY!

WeaselChick: Haha, Slade is afraid...

Dr. Light: They aren't that bad...

Jacky: HEY, WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO!

Haz: NO, DON'T TOUCH THE SAW!

Dr. Light: I could be wrong...

Beast Boy: They kinda remind me of the people who worked with me... Scary...

Slade: NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE!

artemisgirl: To help you!

Jacky: Yeah, silly!

Slade: HELP! YES, I NEED HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Robin: (still standing outside the door) Slade seems to like his new help. (walks off whistling)

Slade: NO! Back, YOU FIENDS! BACK I SAY!

artemisgirl: I like this button... (saw is heard again)

* * *

_In Gizmo's room at the H.I.V.E..._

Jynx: I think these new curtains look great!

Blackfire: If you like fire-truck red.

Jynx: It's BEAUTIFUL!

Starfire: Of course it is... (backing away)

(door is thrown open)

Red: All right! We get to work in here!

Vandagirl: THIS ROCKS! Oh, hiya Blackfire... (slightly evil grin)

Iris: So nice to finally be here.

Blackfire: At least I don't know any of them.

Morph: Nice to meet you! (bouncing around) Never thought I'd get to come back!

Blackfire: (twitch) Is that all of them?

Starfire: It appears to be!

Robin: (from doorway, standing back and slightly freaked out) Um, I may get you more help later, small crew this time.

Jynx: That's great, i'm sure we'll have fun!

Iris: Hehe, you'll bet we will!

Jynx: See, Blackfire, you made them sound like bad people!

Blackfire: That's BECAUSE THEY ARE!

Starfire: They seem to be, 'normal' enough.

Morph: Hehe, lookie at the funny, ugly color on the wall...

Vandagirl: You're right, it is ugly!

Red: We should repaint this!

Jynx: (comes over with fire in her eyes) WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Morph: Hm... You look mad, for some reason.

Vandagirl: I think we made a friend!

Starfire: Um... What should we work on, designer Jynx?

Jynx: (grins) We need to... (starts rattling off long list)

Vandagirl: Hey, what do we look like, free work!

Jynx: (glare)

Red: Um, yes we do.

Blackfire: I can't believe you people are here... (sniff)

* * *

_Starfire's Room..._

Raven: Where the hell did this hole in the wall come from! (turns to glare at Cyborg and Gizmo)

Cyborg: (grabs Gizmo and holds him up like a shield)His fault!

Gizmo: PUT ME DOWN, YOU TIN CAN! It's all his fault, really it is... (begging, trying to kneel to grovel in mid-air)

Raven: Just fix the wall before I kill you both.

Cyborg: (reluctently sets Gizmo down)

Gizmo: (falls on face)

Cyborg: (steps on Gizmo on way over to examine the wall)

Gizmo: Of course, your little girlfriend would never kill you... (muttering)

Cyborg: Yo, what'd you say!

Raven: Just fix the wall before I...

(door flys open, drowning out Raven's threat)

D. Montgomery: Hehehehehehehehe, and I return to Trading Spaces!

Raven: Oh, this cannot be happening to me right now...

D. Montgomery: Aw, come on, you know you loved working with me!

Gizmo: Who are these losers?

Lady Hood: Only loser in this room is named Gizmo...

Gizmo: I know... HEY, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!

Mariasha: This seems like it should be an interesting room to work in.

Robin: ACK! I didn't even see you... You room-wrecker!

Raven: Hey, long time no see, Mariasha.

Mariasha: I see you and Cyborg are still together. Wonderful.

Robin: Hey, what about the room you wrecked!

Mariasha: I saved that room and you know it.

Robin: I... I... I... (gets up and leaves room)

Jamie: Hehe, that was fun.

Gizmo: Why do we have to work with you!

Lady Hood: Because I said so!

Gizmo:

Cyborg: I could use some help fixing the wall...

Raven: No. That you and Gizmo can do. Now, as for everyone else...

Cyborg: (steaming)

Gizmo: HAHA!

Cyborg: Do you wanna go through the wall again?

Gizmo: NO!

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Very short. Longer update later. R+R_


	4. Chapter 4

_Raventhedarkgoddess: That's right, I'm BACK. Band camp has been the death of me, marching every day in 90 degree heat... xX But anyway, I finally got a spare moment and thought I'd get you people a new chapter before you became a murderous angry mob or something like that. Enjoy your new chapter, and please remember that flames will become the fire that burns in my living room as soon as the 90 degree heat goes away._

**Chapter Four: Untitled**

**Raven's getting a headache from this group...**

Gizmo: There, wall's fixed!

Jamie: You never should have broken a wall in the first place...

Gizmo: It's all CYBORG'S fault.

Raven: (glares at Gizmo from across the room, where she is trying to instruct D. Montgomery on the use of a sewing machine) For the last time, you just thread through here...

D. Montgomery: I DON'T GET IT! (tangled up in a ball of string)

Raven: Can SOMEONE ELSE please come sew these curtains?

D. Montgomery: Oh, come on, Raven, just give me another chance to thread this... (accidentally snares Raven's hand into the yarn)

LadyHood: I can sew if it's really needed...

Mariasha: It mightbe an advisable idea...

Raven: Can someone hand me those scissors to cut my hand out of this?

Gizmo: Oh, oh, I'll do it for you!

Raven: No, that's okay, I'd rather have someone who won't chop my hand off do it... Mariasha, why don't you do it?

Gizmo: Hey, I would not!

Raven: Right... (holds out wrist for Mariasha to cut off the string)

LadyHood: Here, let me do that.

D. Montgomery: But... But... I wanna do it... (sniff)

Raven: Oh, please, can everyone just stop...

Cyborg: You would have and that's the end of it! (in Gizmo's face)

Raven: Come on, you two, stop it!

(crash)

Raven: What NOW?

Jamie: Opps...

Raven: What did you do?

Jamie: I, er, dropped something...

D. Montgomery: Yeah, right out the window!

Jamie: Er... Opps?

Gizmo: (from outside) YOU STUPID CAKESNIFFING LITTLE...

Raven: Well, that's not really important. Shut the window.

Cyborg: Yeah, go Rae!

Mariasha: Well, we have work to do, don't we?

(footsteps are heard coming up the steps)

Robin; Why was Gizmo outside?

Gizmo: They threw me out!

Robin: Calm down... Now, why was he outside?

Raven: I have no idea.

Mariasha: Well, he's back now, so perhaps you'd like to leave, Robin?

Robin: (growls and leaves)

Mariasha: I still saved that room and you know it!

Raven: Um... Can we please just try to WORK, for once?

Mariasha: Oh, of course. Right.

D. Montgomery: But... The sewing machine... (sniff)

Raven: (sigh)

* * *

**Are we having fun yet, Jynx?**

Jynx: For the last time, no, this is my color scheme!

Morph: So you really like fire-truck red and neon yellow and orange walls?

Jynx: If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it!

Blackfire: Well, he's right, it's ugly.

Morph: I didn't say that...

Jynx: (gives me a firey look)

Iris: Um... SO what should we do next?

Jynx: Well, I want you to go downstairs and greet the delivery guy with the new rug!

Red: Do I even wanna know what color it is?

Starfire: I am sure it is something most hidious...

Jynx: BRIGHT ORANGE LIKE THE TRIM! Isn't it WONDERFUL?

Vandagirl: Gizmo won't be able to see in here...

Red: So? It ALMOST makes you feel bad for him.

Vandagirl: Quote 'almost' Come on, let's go get that rug! (bounces off down steps)

_Three minutes later, at front door..._

Robin: So you're waiting for a rug delivery?

Blackfire: Yes, Robin. (smiles at him)

Robin: (backs up toward Morph) And, uh, how do you feel about that?

Morph: It's an ugly rug! A very ugly rug! It's going to complete the very ugly room that Jynx... (feels eyes in top of head from a window above him) I DIDN'T MEAN IT! (dodges a pink bolt)

Red: Yeah, Morph made a new friend.

Robin: Um, right... Have fun with that... (runs inside)

Vandagirl: Wonder what his problem is?

Delivery Man: I have a rug delivery...

Red: OH! OH! I WANNA GET A SPIFFY PACKAGE IN THE MAIL! (grabs package and tries to run with it)

Vandagirl: Hello, Mr. Delivery Dude! Should I sign on the dotted line!

Delivery Man: Um, this is for a Jynx...

Morph: Oh! Oh! I can be Jynx! I just need ugly pink hair and a bad design taste!

Vandagirl: NO! I WANNA SIGN IT!

Morph: (backs off)

Iris: Just hurry up already so we can run back upstairs in angry mob form!

Morph: YAY FOR ANGRY MOBS!

Delivery Man: (lets Vandagirl sign the clipboard)

Vandagirl: HA! I WIN! (runs away)

Morph and Iris: (grab the rug)

Red: FEAR THE MOB!

Jynx: (hears them coming) MY RUG!

Blackfire: (is hit with the door as Red throws it open)

Red: HERE'S YOUR RUG!

Starfire: It is... different, yes? (rug is orange with red spots the color of the curtains)

Jynx: Lovely!

Morph: Yeah if you like... (notices Jynx's glare) I'll shut up now.

* * *

**Poor Slade... Poor, defenseless, stupid Slade...**

Slade: Ack, make them go away!

WeaselChick: Oh, come on, there's nothing wrong with the way we do things!

Haz: No, not at all...

Jacky: WHY IS MY HAND ALL STICKY? (pulls up hand with a board still attached to it)

Dr. Death: Well, I belive you may have used too much wood glue...

Beast Boy: HEHE! YOU LOOK FUNNY!

Jacky: (smacks him with the end of the board) Shut up, you!

Artemisgirl: Slade, you'll have to come out of that corner sometime!

Slade: (puts hand over head) No I won't! I can stay here forever!

Artemisgirl: That's what you think... (random evil laugh and lighting)

Mammoth: Well, Slade, they certainly are interesting people, but they seem harmless enough...

Mew-Xena: (walks in among all the confusion)

Slade: HARMLESS? DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT THEY DID TO ME!

Mew-Xena: Oh, come on, so we had a couple of accidents...

Slade: YOU CALL CHOPPING MY LIMBS OFF ACCIDENTS!

Artemisgirl: Hey, welcome back! (slaps Mew-Xena a high-five)

Slade: No, this cannot be happening... (goes to rip hair out buthas no hair to rip out)

Jessica: We're not all that bad!

Beast Boy: (trying to run backward, away from Jacky)

Haz: Now Jacky, stop hitting him...

Jacky: GET THIS THING OFF ME!

Beast Boy: I'm trying! (gets whacked again)

Dr. Death: Um... Maybe they're NOT harmless...

Slade: NO!

Haz: Jacky, don't hit the machine with...

(sparks fly everywhere as one of the saws explodes)

Mammoth: ...I take that back.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Sorry it's so short, but I'm just not in the mood to write straight humor right now, I'm too tired. R+R, please! Any suggestions are also welcome!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Raventhedarkgoddess: I haven't updated since BAND CAMP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Guess I should do that, huh? Enjoy. (written inmy 15 spare minutesbefore band, may not be all that great)_

**Chapter Five: Nighttime Chores**

**_Raven's group has become too much for her to handle..._**

Raven: Can we just keep our voices down for two seconds?

Raven-Vegeta: Yes... One... I can't do it!

Mariasha: No, two seconds of peace isn't possible...

Raven: See, this is why I'm going to leave you in charge.

Mariasha: (smiles)

LadyHood: So now we're going to get homework?

Raven: Yes. Anyone have a problem with that?

Raven-Vegeta: Um, no, that'll be fine... I'm babbling again!

Jamie: Yes you are.

Raven-Vegeta: That's not nice!

Jamie: You said it...

Raven: Oh, come on! It'll take me two seconds to assign you HOMEWORK!

Raven-Vegeta: But I can't be quiet for two seconds... (whimpers)

Raven: Oh, come on...

LadyHood: (smiles) Can we have our homework now, please?

Raven: You seem to like the idea of homework...

LadyHood: Yes, homework is GOOD!

Raven-Vegeta: Are you a computer nerd or something?

Mariasha: Now, you be nice!

Raven: You know what? (hands Mariasha a list) I'm going to go lay down in my OWN room...

Raven-Vegeta: Which I assume is no longer pink?

Raven: (glares, leaves)

Cyborg and Gizmo: (bickering)

Gizmo: For the last time, you repaint the wall if you don't like it!

Cyborg: Rae never told you to put BLACK poka-dots on the walls!

Gizmo: It's better than that girly crap. (throws paintbrush, which lands on Mariasha's paper)

Mariasha: Stop, you two! (throws paintbrush back, which, by some strange miricle, smacks Gizmo right in the face)

Gizmo: Why you oinking, pig-breathed...

Cyborg: You call that an insult? (sweatdrop)

Gizmo: Quiet you tin-brained...

Mariasha: (throws paintbrush into his mouth) Quiet, would you?

Jamie: So, what do we have to do?

LadyHood: Aren't we just waiting for the carpenters so we can stain and paint things...?

Raven-Vegeta: And paint the WALL again.

(Gizmo ducks)

Mariasha: Yes, now can we please all just work without fighting? And can someone finish these curtains?

Gizmo: I'd be happy to...

LadyHood: Um, no. I'll do it.

Gizmo: (kicks bucket of paint, which spills all over the drop-cloth on the floor)

Raven-Vegeta: (slips in the paint while having a fit about wanting to sew)

Gizmo: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Cyborg: (smacks Gizmo)

(bickering resumes)

Mariasha: It's going to be a long night...

**Jynx is going to have to kill someone if she can't get away...**

Jynx: YOU BROUGHT MY CARPET! (glomps the nearest person, who happens to be Morph)

Morph: Being... glomped... Dying... (gasp)

Jynx: (lets go of Morph and huggles the rug instead) My precious...

Starfire: This is... Most disturbing, yes?

Blackfire: For once, I'm agreeing with you.

Vandagirl: (drops rug on Jynx's foot) I'm not holding the rug so you can hug it!

Jynx: Hey, what was that for!

Morph: 'Cause we don't like you? AHHHHHHH! (dodges Jynx)

Starfire: Um, why do we not begin the laying of your 'precious'?

Jynx: (heart eyes, then realizes what time it is) I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP! Okay, I need you to... (rattles off very long listthe author istoo lazy to type and no one listens to anyway)

Red: What do you need beauty sleep for?

Morph: RIGHT ON! (gives Red a high five, Jynx glares at them both)

Jynx: I'm going off to bed now, so I want you all to make sure that everything is done when I wake up, okay? I'm leaving Iris in charge.

Iris: Why me?

Jynx: Because you're the only one who doesn't annoy me to the point of insanity. (leaves)

Iris: Um, okay... I guess we should work now...

Blackfire: Ha, why work if we don't have to! (picks paint flecks off her nails)

Morph: Do it or I'll... I'll... I'll sic some scary thingy of doom on you!

Vandagirl: Yeah, what he said!

Red: This room hurts my eyes... And my head...

Iris: Mine too... Wait, how can we paint furnature we don't have?

Starfire: The... carpetenry crew is to make it, yes? Not that we shall see it...

Iris: They can't be that bad.

Vandagirl: Then you've obviously never been on Trading Spaces!

Iris: I guess I'll find out...

Morph: They're scarier than my scary thingy of doom... DOOM!

Blackfire: (laying on the drop-cloth) Can you all shut up so I can get my beauty sleep?

Red: People need to walk in here. We can't let you sleep long enough to become beautiful, because it would look bad to have a dead person in the room.

Blackfire: Why you little...!

Starfire: Now, let us all calm down and...

Iris: What did she get me into...?

**And of course, Slade-land... DUN DUN DUN!**

Slade: Are we ever actually going to move onto our project...? (Trying to overcome his fear)

Dr. Light (A/N: I called him Dr. Death in the last chapter, opps!) Maybe you shouldn't go near them...

Beast Boy: I dunno, I kind of like them. (Is being followed by WeazelChick)

Dr. Light: Why, because a girl finally pays attention to you?

Beast Boy: (blush) Shut up!

Jacky: Isn't this fun, Haz!

Haz: Jacky, I don't think you should...

Jessica: Oh, let her be, at least she's not trying to 'help' by waving that hammer around...

Mammoth: Yes, just let her be! (was hit many times by the hammer)

WeazelChick: I pledge my loyality to you, Beast Boy, as a minion...

Beast Boy: I HAVE A MINION! (Does a happy dance)

Haz: Wow, you have problems...

Slade: Um, please get quiet so I can...

Jacky: And what if I don't, huh!

Azerath Girl: (walks in) Um, hello... POWER TOOLS!

Artemisgirl: YES, ANOTHER CRAZY ONE! (hands her a hand saw) Welcome to our group!

Slade: (looses nerve and throws the list at Dr. Light) You give them their tasks! (runs out of the room)

Beast Boy: I still say they're not bad... (takes bottle of water he asked for from WeazelChick) And call me 'My Lord' from now on.

WeazelChick: How about I don't?

Beast Boy: That works.

Dr. Light: Um, can we please have order...?

(hand saw almost takes his head off)

Azerath Girl: Am I one of you, now?

Artemisgirl: Even though you didn't quite behead him, you pass.

Mammoth: Maybe they are crazy?

Dr. Light: ...AHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Review, please, sorry I rushed so much, 15 minute chapters suck._


	6. Chapter 6

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Wow, I'm sick again... Guess I should use this spare time toward my fanfiction writing. Enjoy..._

**Chapter Six: Absolute Chaos**

_**Poor Mariasha...**_

Mariasha: Gizmo, why don't you just go the hell to sleep or something?

Gizmo: Why should I? My curtains look lovely!

Mariasha: YOU STAINED THE CURTAINS WITH BLUE KOOL-AID!

Gizmo: So...?

Cyborg: Do you live to mess things up or something?

Gizmo: It looks better that way! Your girlfriend had no design taste.

Cyborg: Watch it, you sorry excuse for a...

Mariasha: No more fighting, please!

Raven-Vegeta: Does this mean I can sew new curtains!

LadyHood: No, really, I've got it under control, Vegeta...

Raven-Vegeta: What? Do you all just think I'm not capable or something! I'm as good as any of you! (Sobs, throws something)

LadyHood: Oh brother...

Jamie: Um... Does anything need done?

Mariasha: You know what? I'll wake you all up when the furniture gets here. Go to sleep.

Jamie: That works.

Gizmo: Are you sure you don't want to try to get some BEAUTY SLEEP?

Cyborg: Why don't you just shut your mouth? (Smacks Gizmo)

Gizmo: You're all so mean to me!

(Twenty minutes later, everyone except LadyHood and Mariasha is asleep)

LadyHood: I guess I'm going to bed...

Mariasha: Me too, damn unreliable carpentry.

LadyHood: Well, it is SLADE...

Mariasha: Oh yeah. Well, night.

Gizmo: (thinking) Hahahahahaha! Now I can make this room _BEAUTIFUL! _(Gets up)

Raven-Vegeta: Take that... (throws a shoe while dreaming, which smacks Gizmo)

Gizmo: What did I ever do to you...? (grumbles, gets out black paint and sets to work on the walls)

_**And my pity to Iris...**_

Iris: Come on guys, can't we at least get something done?

Vandagirl: Yes ma'am, general ma'am!

Iris: That's got to be the thousanth time you've done that...

Vandagirl: I'm just showing respect! (Wink)

Iris: Ugh... Then don't!

Vandagirl: Yes ma'am!

Starfire: I am not quite understanding...

Blackfire: For the last time, will you shut up about DOOM!

Morph: No! DOOM DE DOOM DOOM...

Blackfire: For the last time, I need my beauty sleep!

Iris: Where are the carpenters?

Starfire: They will most likely be most late...

Blackfire: Yeah, they don't actually do anything besides goof off.

Red: Ah, I see... AH WELL, PARTY TIME!

Morph: YAY, PARTIES!

Blackfire: Can't you just let me sleep!

Red: We've already established all the beauty sleep in the world can't help you!

Blackfire: I'm going to kill you!

Morph: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT TO THE DOOM!

Blackfire: Will you stop saying doom already?

Morph: But it's fun to say doom...

Iris: STOP IT AND GET TO WORK!

Vandagirl: Yes ma'am, general ma'am!

Iris: STOP CALLING ME MA'AM!

Starfire: What happened to doing the working...?

Iris: When I next see Jynx, I'm going to kill her...

Vandagirl: That sounds like a good idea, ma'a...

Iris: Don't even say it. Just don't.

_**Is Slade's Party Actually working...? NAH!**_

Dr. Light: I'm not calling order to them... (leaves task list, runs after Slade)

Mammoth: Um... Just make sure this stuff gets done, okay? I'm with them! (Also runs away)

Beast Boy: I'm in charge! Awesome!

WeazelChick: You will make a wonderful ruler, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: See, someone likes me!

Haz: Oh God... None of you are sane...

Jacky: Oh, you're no fun, Haz!

Haz: Or maybe I'm just NORMAL...

Jessica: There is no such thing! (Does a happy dance while cutting wood for the projects) Lookie, I cut a heart into it!

Haz: (smacks self in forehead)

Artemisgirl: Now, let's get to work!

EthrealChains: (formally Azerath girl) You actually work here?

Artemisgirl: Yes, when no one is around to see!

Jessica: Even though half of us don't really know what we're doing!

Beast Boy: (mouth hanging open) How... What...?

WeazelChick: What's wrong, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN CHARGE! THAT'S NOT COOL!

Artemisgirl: (sticks out tounge)

Beast Boy: Aww... (snaps fingers) Why can't I be in charge?

(NO answer)

Haz: Jacky, be careful!

Jacky: HOW DO I TURN IT OFF? AHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Upstairs: **_

Iris: Did anyone but me hear that?

Vandagirl: No ma'am, General...

Iris: (smack) Save it, would you?

Morph: BE QUIET OR ELSE FEEL MY WRATH!

Iris: And you're ever quiet?

Morph: No... But still...

Iris: (smacks self in head)

Red: Don't worry, it can't get much worse than this, right?

Vandagirl: Oh, it can.

Starfire: And it most likely will.

Iris: Oh... (silence) WHY ME!

_**Vandagirl: Oh, it wasn't bad... why do you critisize yourself EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER? Not that it annoys me, but still... you shouldn't do that.**_

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay Vandagirl, I won't. Here, would you rather I went I LOVE ME AND MY STORY PWNS ALL YOUR STORIES! In all seriousness, though, I don't think there's too much wrong with this, R+R and enjoy. Updates to come hopefully soon._


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Well, it's our very own Mariasha's birthday! I've known you a long time, and I felt like giving you a present... So Happy Birthday! I'm dedicating this, along with the other two parts to Trading Spaces, to you. You're one of the best (And one of my favorite) authors I've ever seen. Enjoy. I would update now, but considering I don't have the time... Well, you get the point. So have a happy birthday... And to everyone else, thanks for the reviews and look for another update in the near future.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Raventhedarkgoddess: HELLO! I'm really, really, really (goes on for a while) sorry I haven't updated this story! I've been so busy... But I guess I have some spare time now, so I'm going to try to put an update on this. No death threats, please._**

**Chapter Eight: Morning Dawns**

**Raven arrives in the morning...**

Raven: What in the name of...!

(The room has been completely repainted. In fact, it's been repainted black. The bed has been brought up- And stained black- and the carpet now has polkadots of black paint. People, also slightly covered in the paint, stir at the sound of Raven's voice. Raven stands behind the only thing that hasn't been painted black; The dresser the carpenters JUST finished.)

Cyborg: (yawns and rubs fingers through black paint on his face) Morning, Rae.

Raven: What happened here? (blinks in shock) What happened to the room?

Gizmo: (gives a very loud, fake yawn and sits up quickly) Gee, I dunno, but I think it looks better! (snicker)

Raven: Mariasha! (shakes shoulder gently) Mariasha, when did you fall asleep?

Mariasha: (looks around blankly) Late... I'm sorry, Raven! It was... GIZMO! (runs forth, picks him up, and shakes him)

Gizmo: Ow, you little booger-brain, let go of me...!

Raven: You're going to help us fix this!

LadyHood: The curtains have been spraypainted...

Raven: Great, new curtains... New paint... New carpet...

Gizmo: You'll never get done in time!

Cyborg: Why don't we just lock him in a closet somewhere?

Mariasha: We're going to need all the help we can get! (still holding Gizmo by the front of his shirt)

D. Montgomery: I wanna help!

Raven: Everyone just calm down...

Gizmo: AHHH!

Raven: We are in so much trouble...

Jamie: Hey, it can't get much worse, right?

Gizmo: (hits the wall in the already-broken spot)

Raven: (smacks head)

Jamie: Er... I take that back?

**Gizmo's Room... Going any better in here?**

Jynx: (claps hand) It's beautiful!

Starfire: We are only following your plans... I cannot say I like it...

Morph: She's trying to tell you it's ugly!

Jynx: (fire in eyes)

Morph: In a very cool ugly way! (sweatdrop)

Jynx: You did a wonderful job! (huggles Iris)

Iris: Um... Thanks... (choke)

Vandagirl: Don't strangle ma'am!

Jynx: Um... Ma'am?

Iris: (rubs neck) You don't want to know.

Jynx: Um, right...

Blackfire: Can't you all just let me sleep!

Morph: All the sleep in the world can't help you!

Blackfire: (growls)

Jynx: Chop chop! We havea lot of furniture to paint today!

Blackfire: (twitch) More... paint?

Starfire: I am not sure I am liking the idea of this 'paint'...

Jynx: It's neon green for the bed!

Morph: Do you have a thing for neon or something?

Vandagirl: UGLY!

Jynx: Excuse me, it's going to be lovely! Iris agrees, right? (wraps arm around Iris's shoulder)

Iris: Um, yeah, right... (strangled)

**Slade's little Hell...**

Slade: You actually... did all your work? Without killing ANYONE or... cutting... anything... off?

Beast Boy: They're perfectly normal!

WeazelChick: Yes we are... (gives Beast Boy the 40th bottle of water he'd asked for)

Beast Boy: HAVE TO PEE! (runs away)

WeazelChick: Are you all right, my master? (confuzzled)

Jessica: Hehehehehehe... (still playing with the saw)

Jackie: (joins in)

Haz: Jackie, I don't think you should...

Slade: If you are done, I'm going to have to ask you to stop!

Mammoth: You might not want to tell them that...

Slade: (gulp, cradles arm) You're right.

Dr. Light: They are scary... Scary like RAVEN...

Artemisgirl: Anyway, I want to give you one last tip.

Azareth-girl: Yes?

Artemisgirl: Slade and Dr. Light are our main targets.

Both: (GULP)

**_Raventhedarkgoddess: Yeah... Sorry it's so short, update within the next three weeks, I promise!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all! I'm sorry I haven't' been around very much, but I wrote this over the holidays and thought I'd better get it posted… Sadly, the series is winding down and the next chapter shall be my last. If you have requests for teams, pairings, plotlines, or other spoofs like this you'd want me to do, I'd love to hear them! Trading Spaces is something I want to continue._

_On with the fic already… Suggestions wanted!_

**Chapter Nine: Touching Up**

**At least Mariasha got the room fixed….**

(Mariasha and Raven are surveying a now much, much better-looking room. The walls are a deeper purple, the carpet has been repainted, and new curtains/bedspreads have been made. Gizmo is standing in a corner by himself, painting over a new piece of wood put where he was thrown through the wall)

Mariasha: I'm sorry I let him do that to your beautiful room…

Raven: Don't worry about it. Looks better now, after all.

Gizmo: It's UGLY! UGLY, do you hear me!

Cyborg: I don't believe anyone asked you… (steps forward)

Raven: We really don't need any holes in the wall.

Cyborg: (blush) Fine… (backs away)

LadyHood: Starfire will really like it!

Gizmo: Who cares what that cake-sniffing Titan likes anyway?

Cyborg: Can't I please just strangle him!

Raven: No. Robin's going to be here soon and we don't want to hear anything from him except how over-budget we are.

D. Montgomery: Raven, this is so cool! It's so pretty! (Bouncing on the bed)

Jamie: I wouldn't do…

(Cracking noise)

Jamie: That.

Raven: (hood flies up) I can't believe this. Robin is going to be up here and the bed is…

Robin: What about me? (Has entered the room, accidentally tripping over Gizmo in the process and knocking his head into the board he had just finished painting. Gizmo's face turns a bright shade of purple)

LadyHood: You? Who said anything about you? We didn't say anything about you! I mean, why would we talk about you! (twitch)

Robin: Um… The room looks great. (goes over to sit on the bed)

D. Montgomery: I wouldn't sit…

Robin: (sits down, falls on the floor)

Raven: (sits on the non-broken part) Can we please just get this over with?

Robin: Why am I on the floor!

Raven: Aren't you going to tell me about my budget or something?

Robin: But WHY AM I ON THE FLOOR!

D. Montgomery: (hides behind LadyHood and Mariasha) SAVE ME!

Gizmo: Haha, I still screwed everything up!

Mariasha: (grabs Gizmo by his shirt again) I'm going to kill you, you annoying little…

Robin: Um, you aren't over budget… So tell me, did the team get along? (sweatdrop)

Raven: (looks at Mariasha shaking Gizmo, Cyborg pointing and laughing, LadyHood and D. Montgomery, and Jamie, who is standing in a corner smirking) Yeah… Just great.

Robin: Um, I'mgonnagoseetheotherteambye! (runs out the door)

Raven: All right, Mariasha, you don't have to shake his teeth out or anything…

D. Montgomery: I wanna help fix the bed!

LadyHood: That's okay, I've got it…

D. Montgomery: Why don't I get to do anything! I can do something 'sides breaking stuff!

(Collective sweatdrop)

**Jynx is the only happy one here….**

Morph: And you're leaving it like this? Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke…

Vandagirl: It's bright…

Blackfire: ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! ARE YOU JEALOUS OF THEM OR SOMETHING!

Starfire: Sister, no one could be jealous of you for any reason…

Blackfire: Be quiet, little sister…

Jynx: It's BEAUTIFUL! (heart eyes)

(I'll let you decide if it's 'beautiful… We have our lovely red rug on the floor, the NEON walls, the NEON green bed, two lovely NEON dressers, the wall and bed coverings dotted with various shades of NEON, and assorted small items. Anything Gizmo originally had in the room is completely gone)

Morph: You call yourself a designer…? Doesn't that typically require DESIGN sense?

Jynx: What are you talking about? Iris, you like it, don't you!

Vandagirl: Of course Ma'am doesn't like it!

Iris: (is once again being strangled by Jynx) No… And STOP CALLING ME MA'AM!

Vandagirl: Yes ma'… I mean, Iris.

Iris: (sweatdrop)

Starfire: Look, it is Robin! (flies over to hug him)

Blackfire: (Flame eyes)

Robin: Hi Star… I think I'm in the wrong room.

Jynx: He's seen the changes you all just can't appreciate, right Robin?

Robin: Um… So, you're exactly on budget for this… room…

Morph: Oh, call it ugly already!

Vandagirl: Let's all group-hug Robin!

Morph: (squeals like a fangirl) OH BOY!

Vandagirl: Just… don't' do that again…

(Everyone glomps Robin)

Robin: Dying…

Blackfire: Hey, don't hurt MY Robin!

Starfire: Your Robin?

Iris: Oh, fight, fight!

Robin: (seizes chance to RUN away from them all) They're rabid, I tell you!

**Downtime is a bad thing in Slade-land…**

(Slade and Dr. Light are hiding behind a workbench. Everyone else is having a normal party… If every party involves the random use of power tools, that is)

Slade: Look at them… (twitches) They're rabid, I tell you!

Dr. Light: Keep your voice down… We're their main targets!

WeazelChick: Hehe… Need anything, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: No… AH! (moves out of the way of swinging hacksaw)

Artemisgirl: This isn't fair… I want to get rid of Slade and Dr. Light!

Mammoth: I'm sure we'll find them!

Beast Boy: Haha… Wait, weren't we on their side before?

Mammoth: Yeah, so?

Beast Boy: I don't know… HAVE TO PEE AGAIN! (runs away)

(Jessica, Jackie, and Haz are having a contest- Who can make the most woodchips)

Jessica: I SO OWNED YOU!

Haz: You two are going to hurt something…

Jackie: Uh-uh!

Haz: Come on, guys, knock it off before you hurt some… (gets hit with a flying piece of wood)

Jackie: Did she say something?

Jessica: Nope!

(both shrug)

Slade: Crazy… Completely crazy.

Azareth-girl: I FOUND THEM!

Slade: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs with Dr. Light)

Azareth-girl: So who wants cookies?

Mammoth: What was that scream?

Beast Boy: COOKIES!

All: (sweatdrop)

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Well, I hope you all have a very Happy New Year... My thanks to all who gave me their characters for these stories. Best of luck in 2006- See you all then!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Raventhedarkgoddess: In reply to all who asked, no, I'm not discontinuing the series, but I will need more ideas from you guys if you want to see another fic! So please, get them in. This'll be my last chapter, thanks for all the reviews and support._

**Chapter Ten: The Good News… And the Bad News**

**So why don't we start with the good…?**

(Mariasha and Raven are looking at the bed one last time, making sure it's fully fixed and waiting for Robin to come in. Gizmo is being restrained by Mariasha, who is holding onto his shirt like a collar, and Cyborg and LadyHood are trying to keep D. Montgomery from jumping on the bed again. Jamie is standing by the door)

D. Montgomery: They're coming, they're coming!

Raven: Yes, we understand that they're coming soon…

Robin: And here we are at your room! Open your eyes, see it, and make sure to kiss the host for being such a wonderful help!

Cyborg: Yeah, like you helped at all.

Gizmo: I did more work than he did!

LadyHood; That's debatable, but we won't say anything about it…

Gizmo: Well I did!

Mariasha: You might win an award for biggest pain in the butt, but that's about it!

Gizmo: Will you stop treating me like some dog alrea…? (Mariasha pulls on his shirt, strangling him)

Starfire: (Is staring around in wonder before giving Raven a death hug) You are amazing, friend Raven! My room is wonderful and I love it and every day I spend here I shall think of my amazing friend Raven! (hugs tighter) Thank you so much!

Raven: (gagging) You're we…l…come…

Mariasha: You might want to let her go before you strangle her.

Starfire: I am sorry, friend Raven, it's just that I am so happy….! (Lets go of Raven, who collapses onto the floor)

Gizmo: Aren't you going to say how ugly it is! (fuming)

Starfire: It is not ugly… It is really very pretty…

Robin: So, we have a happy ending!

Cyborg: I told you everything'd be fine if Gizmo didn't mess it up!

Gizmo: You want to go! (Raises fists, Cyborg laughs)

Mariasha: (pulls on Gizmo's shirt) You're not going to fight anyone anyway.

Gizmo: (Chokes) Let go of me!

Mariasha: Not in your dreams.

Robin: …(sweatdrop) Shall we go see the other room?

D. Montgomery: Let's go, let's go, yay, let's go! (bounces up and down)

All: (follow D. Montgomery, Robin skipping, Raven trying to fend off a fury of thanks from Starfire, and Mariasha dragging Gizmo behind her as he insults her in his own way, which of course, doesn't make any sense)

**Now, of course, the bad news… But at the same time, ruining Gizmo's life is a good thing…**

Jynx: He'll love it! I'm so happy!

Morph: I don't think he'll ever love this room…

Blackfire: It's hideous! Completely hideous!

Jynx: You two just don't know anything about design, right, Iris? (wraps arm around Iris's shoulders with a threatening smile)

Iris: N… Er, yes, of course.

Vandagirl: Well, ma'am doesn't really know anything about design either, but this room would look much better if she…

Jynx: So that's how you feel, huh? Are you all AGAINST me or what!

Morph: Maybe we are…

(door opens, Robin enters with Mariasha, who is dragging Gizmo, and the rest of the crew from Starfire's room, Starfire still babbling about how much she loves her room)

Blackfire: Why didn't you mess her room up!

Raven: This burns my eyes… (hides behind Cyborg)

Cyborg: …So this is what bad design looks like.

Robin: What do you call what YOU did to MY room!

Cyborg: I call it funny.

Robin: You are so going down!

Gizmo: (muffled by Mariasha) Can I LOOK now!

Robin: Oh, sure, go ahead.

Gizmo: (jaw drop) WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FRICKIN' ROOM! WHERE IS MY STUFF! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WALLS! WHERE IS MY ROOM!

Jynx: I knew you'd like it! (embraces Gizmo)

Gizmo: I DO NOT LOVE IT!

Morph: Hahahahahahaha, I told you so!

Jynx: What's not to love? It's simply beautiful and you know it is!

Gizmo: I can't believe this! (goes to struggle, Mariasha has released his shirt so he falls on his face)

Iris: Trust me, it wasn't my idea.

Vandagirl: It was still your planning that lead to it's completion, Iris.

Iris: Thank… YOU DIDN'T CALL ME MA'AM! (hugs Vandagirl)

Vandagirl: You're strangling me… ma'am.

Iris: I give up… --;

Gizmo: (stands up and is about to say something more when in comes the whole Slade-land cast, chasing Slade and Dr. Light and all carrying cookies, is knocked back on the ground by Slade)

Artemisgirl: And this game is called 'Chase the Slade and Dr. Light and try to murder them!'

Azarath-girl: Yay! I like this game!

Jackie, Jessica, and Haz: (all swinging hammers at one another and arguing) I want to hit him, no, me, no, me!

Haz: I should get to because I'm not insane!

Jackie: But it's better to be INSANE!

Jessica: Hehe, I remember being insane, but I escaped that place… It was too white.

Robin: UMMMMM….

WeazelChick: Do we wish to participate in this game, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: No. It's more fun to watch.

Gizmo: (gets back up) Someone's going to pay for this room! (throws a punch, which hits Blackfire)

Blackfire: (gets a black eye) Robin, my love, why do you not help me! They have marred my beauty…

Morph: You have no beauty!

Jamie: Yes, Robin, help your love!

Mammoth: (Stands in corner and stares)

Slade and Dr. Light: (screaming and hiding behind Raven and Cyborg, who keep moving aside)

Robin: This has been another episode of Trading Spaces… And I was your awesome host…

Blackfire: ROBIN!

Robin: I'm going to run off the stage screaming now… (runs out of hideous room)

Azarath-girl: I CAUGHT THEM!

Artemisgirl: Now to have the human sacrifice… I mean, good job!

Haz: Um, who wants cookies?

All workers: (trample over the still-ranting Gizmo to get a cookie)

D. Montgomery: I can make cookies! Something I won't destroy!

(Everyone sweatdrops)

Gizmo: (battered) I will get my revenge on… Trading Spaces… if I have to die… trying… (falls face-first on the floor)

**The End… Or is it?**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. While writing this, I decided it WILL have a sequel: Trading Spaces, Villain's Style. After all, isn't it about time we redid something for Slade… something… Nice? **

**Designers, names of villains to have their rooms redone, or suggestions for how to do a villain's room can either be reviewed, private messaged, or e-mailed to me.**

**Completed: 2/3/06**

**With all due respect and thanks,**

**Raventhedarkgoddess**


End file.
